1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the repair of pallets and, more particularly, to techniques for inserting new stringers into pallets.
2. Reference to Related Patent
Reference is hereby made to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/080,790, filed concurrently by Timothy R. Beane, currently pending, entitled Machine for Removing Stringers from Pallets (hereinafter "the Stringer Removal Patent"), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Load-bearing pallets fabricated of wooden components frequently are used to transport and store various articles, machines, or materials. Such pallets generally are of two types: the stringer type and the block type. Stringer-type pallets include three spaced, parallel support members to which upper and lower deckboards are nailed. Block-type pallets employ a number of relatively small, spaced blocks to which upper and lower deckboards are nailed. The spaces between the stringers or the blocks are adapted to receive the tines of conventional forklift trucks.
In the course of being moved from place to place, the pallets frequently become damaged. If a damaged pallet is not repaired, it must be discarded because of its inability to safely and securely support and transport articles or materials. Because a new pallet is expensive, it is desirable to repair damaged pallets rather than to buy new ones, if possible.
Due to the large number of pallets that must be repaired, it is important that high quality pallet repairs be done quickly and inexpensively. Unfortunately, pallet repairs usually are done by hand. That is, damaged pallets must be partially or totally disassembled with crowbars or similar manual tools and reassembled with new components. In the particular case of repairing damaged stringers, the deckboards must be removed or at least separated from the stringers in order to permit any nails that interconnect the deckboards and stringers to be removed or sheared. Thereafter, new stringers must be inserted into the spaces vacated by the removed stringers and nailed in place.
Although tools are available that attempt to improve the stringer insertion process, such tools suffer from a variety of drawbacks. A significant drawback is that prior tools do not effectively spread the deckboards in order to permit rapid and accurate insertion of a new stringer. Typically, two or more workers will manually spread the deckboards. This technique is very inefficient.
Desirably, a stringer insertion machine would be available that would enable pallet repairs to be accomplished with a minimum of manual labor and with an increase in processing speed. Such a machine hopefully would be sufficiently reliable that part replacement or repairs would be avoided substantially.